


My Heart's Saying Now

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Snow Day (2000)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crushes, Domestic Boyfriends, Dominant Bottom, Erotica, F/M, Fiction, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hanging Out, Heterosexual Sex, High School, Home Alone, New York, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Small Towns, Snow Day, Syracuse - Freeform, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Winter, Young Couple, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Hal and Lane wake up together on a Snow Day and know exactly how they want to spend it. Takes place a year after the events in the movie.
Relationships: Hal Brandston/Lane Leonard





	My Heart's Saying Now

Muddled sounds of kids chattering, snow blowers roaring and sleds going down hills stirred seventeen-year-old Lane Leonard. Rubbing her eyes as she woke with a long low moan, hands on her thighs holding her still. It’s daylight. It can’t be daylight. Her brain starts to panic for a moment until the flicker of _his_ tongue over the clit makes the red head's back arch.

“Stop, I- I’m up...please.” But Lane's feeble excuses land on deaf ears as her boyfriend, Hal Brandston, slips one long finger into her and Lane's immediately lost again to the mind-numbing confusion and disorienting pleasure.

“Snow day, Double L, just chill out,” the charming dorky brunette murmured, flipping the covers back from over his head and smiling at her, forcing eye contact as his tongue lashed across Lane again making her cry out, hot lust sky-rocketing straight through Lane's limbs. Her fingers reach down, spearing into Hal's soft hair as she moaned, pushing her pelvis closer to his all too loving and teasing tongue. Lane groaned as Hal's free hand tightened on her thigh, his tongue, lips and fingers capturing her with spot-on precision. He has always knows just the pattern to turn her wild as Lane begin to grind and move, gasping on feeling her stomach tighter and her legs begin to tense.

“Don’t stop!” Lane's gasp is desperate as she felt Hal slip another finger into her, this time curling them upwards to find her g-spot. A surprised and keening cry escapes her and Lane's back arches again as she felt her cunt drip over her thighs. Thank God Hal's parents were out with Randy on an errand while his little Sis Natalie was spending the day with her own _boyfriends_.

“Oh Christ, Hal… Oh God.” The eldest Brandston son hears Lane straining, he knows, he always knows. He grins reading her body like an open book, angling his fingers just slightly higher, pressing his mouth just slightly closer and one final flick of his tongue over Lane's clit sent her reeling. His hand holds her down as Lane's body tries to bow away, taking the impact of a thousand gusts of ecstasy as the rush through her, leaving the brown-eyed girl's legs shaking and the sheets beneath her wet. Gripping the bed sheets as she's lost on Cloud 9 as Hal's hands slip back up, over her thighs, hips, gliding up her breasts, tracing Lane's neck and cupping her face as his lips connected with Lane's, sharing the sweet pure flavor of her orgasm together in a lazily erotic kiss which has her kissing Hal back with fervor, Lane's hands gripping Hal's bare shoulder blades. She often admired his physique while at the pool and now couldn't appreciate him more.

“Good morning.” Hal's whisper is intimate as it is flirty, his breath lighter than a feather on Lane's reddening cheek as she felt his erection brush up between her thighs.

“I-“

“Shh… Kick back and relax, Lane. Let me in.” Her legs spread without hesitation, one moving to hook over Hal's hip, the other bending up to the side as she gave herself to his desires, feeling the need for a void to be filled with a heightened craving.

“Yeah, Babe.” Hal smiled before pressing down, the pressure allowing his slow, deliberately long-winded entry, even at Lane's hips lift to try and speed the process, he knows just the angle with which to drive her _crazy_.

“Please.” Lane groaned, her eyes closing for a second as her head of flowing auburn hair dropped back, feeling her body stretch and her cunt tighten down around Hal's deliciously thick member.

“Please what, Double L,” She heard the heated strain in his voice though. Lane know he likes these games, the circling around the eroticism that flows out between them. Hal leans in, kissing over her neck and Lane hissed through clenched teeth grabbing handfuls of his hair.

“Fuck me, Hal. Please.” He moved ever so gently, short, yet surprisingly, deep, slow thrusts which sent Lane's senses reeling as her fingers dig into his back. He smiled, his hands running over her arms to pull them up above her head, Hal's fingers linking with hers to hold them in place.

“No, let me touch you.”

“It’s my turn, Babe,” Hal's smile is beautifully wicked, the type of smile that sent both excitement and fear into Lane's heart as he takes control, his thrusts becoming longer, sharper, hungrier, as his fingers tightened around her hands as he begins to lose his nearly flawless self-control. His breathing becomes ragged, Hal's voice echoing her own moans which erupted from Lane with bold abandon.

“Don’t cum, Lane. Don’t you dare cum yet,” Hal growled, his teeth moving from those gentle butterfly kisses to scraping along Lane's over sensitive pale skin, making her spine arch upwards once more. His words made me ever more aware of the incoming orgasm which is speeding towards her and the spellbound girl's unsure in her current state of confusion, if she can hold on as he continues to plough on, Hal's length now moving quickly and deeply, his head cradled against her neck as he pushes the two of them closer and closer to their limits. Lane feels his body tensing, his moans becoming more and more rough, his hips beginning to shake. It almost seemed unbelievable Hal had this in him but proved more than amazing in his girlfriend's eyes.

Lane tried to concentrate, to focus on holding back, keeping a grip of the pleasure, which has built up and up, but it's no use. The moment Hal sounds he gives release with a guttural roar as Lane screamed her way into euphoria, her whole body bucking from the bed as she feels Hal fill her, warm bubbling cunt throbbing and gripping tightly around him. Hal growled into a chuckle, his thrusting not ceasing until, with a heaving and pained sigh he gently lowered himself to be cradled against Lane's body.

As the wind whistled outside, Lane's chest rose and fell quickly beneath Hal's head, nestled between her breasts, his lukewarm fingers still tangled with her.

“You’re an _insane_ girl,” Hal murmured after a time, pushing himself up to look at her, that boyish twinkle back in his attractive eyes. “We’ll need to fix that.” Lane giggled as she flushed deeply and he watched her with his piercingly bluish-green eyes and Lane was certain, as with everything he says, he really does mean it. Both their hearts were saying it now and they heeded the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to commemorate the Xmas season. The movie did not get much positive press but I never thought it was too bad. Plus I love Hal and Lane together. If you're a fan of the movie, hope you enjoy the story. Original film is property of Will McRobb and Chris Viscardi. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
